UNA VIDA FELIZ Y OTRA AMENAZA
by alexaduzumaki
Summary: naruto y sakura se van de la aldea cuando termino la 4 guerra 14 años despues regresan con sus hijos donde al tiempo aparecerá una nueva amenaza


Ya a pasado 14 años desde que naruto y Sakura y su bebe sean ido de viaje para "descansar un poco del mundo ninja" todos ahora están felices xq hay paz en el mundo y además casi todos son jounnin. En la torre hokage esta el sexto hokage firmando los informes que han estado haciendo los nuevos gennin de la aldea.

kakashi: ahh que aburrido no me dado tiempo de leer mi icha icha- dijo llorando al estilo anime- con razón tsunade-sama siempre se quejaba y con la asistente que tengo no me deja ni respira naruto cuando diablos pretendes regresar para que tomes este puesto.

Chizune: cariño aquí tengo otros informes q acaban de llegar.- llevaba puesto un vestido morado hasta los muslos

Pegado q hacia que se le remarcara su cuerpo y sus pechos un poco más grandecitos (nota: pervert:).

Kakashi: shi...zu...ne por...que estas vestida así me esta provocando- dijo excitado un poco- estas pensando en lo que te dije anoche- dijo con la voz ronca parándose y acorralándola contra la pared con una chizune toda roja.

Shizune: n..o pero que dices kakashi no ves que estamos en la oficina y si entra alguien y nos ven- dijo toda roja recordando de los que le dijo kakashi anoche.

"recuerdo"

Estaban kakashi y shizune en su pecho con las sabanas de la cama en su cintura estaban todos sudados

Kakashi: cariño te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Shizune: si como que- le respondió

Kakashi: será q le podemos dar una hermana a dan_ dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Shizune: déjame pensarlo cariño pero hoy no mira con esto fue suficiente por hoy no te cansaste ehh.

Fin del recuerdo

Shizune: además no puedo hoy voy a salir con tsunade-sama hoy- pero después sonrió seductoramente y dijo- pero podemos injertarlo hoy- dijo pasando su mano por todo el pecho acariciándolo- nos vemos cariño -dijo dando se la vuelta caminando meneándose.

Kakashi: esta mujer me va a dejar sin nada- dijo metiéndose en el baño.(se imaginaran lo que va a hacer jajaja)

En un campo de entrenamiento mas especifico el numero 7

Estaban dos personas un hombre adulto vestido con la ropa táctica de jounni de konoha y una adolescente vestida con unos tops hasta la mitad del muslo con una mini falda roja.

Chica: papa vamos a descansar un poco llevamos toda la mañana entrenando-dijo una pelinegra de cabello medio largo con lentes y oji roja con un cuerpazo.

Hombre: vamos sarada eso es todo q puedes darme a mi tu hermano resiste mas- dijo un pelinegro sonriéndole - esta bien vamos descansar un poco.

Sarada: ok papi-dijo sentándose bajo un árbol pero nada mas sentadose le tiraron un kunai a sasuke pero el lo esquivo tranquilamente sasuke y sarada se pusieron en guardia.

Sasuke: QUIEN ANDA HAY-dijo gritando para que escuchara pero el voltio a ver el kunai y vio q era de tres puntas y después sonrió poniéndose mas tranquilo cuando sarada vio q su padre estaba normal ella también- ¡ dobe desde cuando eres tan silencioso ja jajaja!

De repente un brillo amarillo aprecio delante de ellos despues aparecio un rubio alto con el pelo un poco mas largo y con los ojoa un poco mas oscuros y sus tres marcas- teme desde q te volviste mas lento jajajaja- dándole la mano.

Sasuke: cuando volviste - dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: volví esta mañana-dijo mirando a sarada esta estaba un poco roja por la mirada de este.

Sasuke: me imagino que ya la recuerdas verdad ella mi hija. Dijo apartándose para que la vieran mejor.

naruto: con que ella es mi ahijada mucho gusto soy- no lo dejo terminar.

Sarada: naruto uzumaki hijo del cuarto-dijo más roja por lo que dijo.

Naruto: wuao ja jajaja bueno aquí esta mi hijo mimato- dijo apartándose para ver a un chico de 15 años la estatura de naruto cuando tenia su edad el era un rubio de cabello un poco largo alborotado de tez parecido a Sakura dejando ver unos ojos de color verde jade con el diamante en la frente como Sakura y tsunade pero el de el era azul oscuro. Una sudara color marrón con un chaleco con cuello grueso De color blanco por delante y pasando por detrás hasta la mitad y arriba de color azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan uzumaki por detrás con unos pantalones de color negro y sandalias ninjas hasta 4 dedos bajo las rodillas.

Mimato: hola sasuke-san sarada-san papa vamos pues-dijo jalándolo.

Sarada: para donde van si se puede saber-dijo roja un poco colorada mirando a mimato.

Naruto: vamos a ichiraku-ramen antes que Sakura-chan se de cuenta ja jajaja- dijo riendo-nos acompañan.

sarasasu: si-dijeron en pesando a caminar.

Mimato: "pero esta muy bella y tiene un cuerpazo verga andar con mi papa mucho tiempo me esta volviendo pervertido-dijo todo rojo como iba adelante no lo vieron.

Sarada: "kyaaaaaa esta muy guapooooo cuando lo vea Haslyn se desmaya kyaaaaaa y sexy.

en otra parte de la aldea en una mansión de 2 pisos estaba siendo terminada de re modelada es igual a la mansión huyga pero un poco mas grande con un jardín el la parte delantera un portón con el símbolo uzumaki por dentro de la mansión esta la sala con todas las paredes llenas de fotos al frente el comedor con la cocina al lado mas al fondo esta un dojo con todo tipo de armas en las paredes el la parte de arriba hay 5 dormitorios 4 y con un baño cada cuarto el de naruto y Sakura es el mas grande de todos.

Sakura se parece un poco en cuerpo a tsunade con senos grandes abdomen plano un poco mas de nalgas con su cabello rosado unos cm mas abajo de los hombros con el diamante en la frente con una camisa tipo kimono rosado sujetado con una cinta de color rosa oscuro pantalones negros y unos sandalias de tacón negros. Estaba saliendo de la cocina mientras se sentaba sonó el timbre de la casa.

Sakura: tan rápido fue a comprar el ramen para almorzar- dijo parándose abriendo la puerta se encontró con shizune, tsunade, ino, y karin con la boca abierta las 4 cuando la vieron ella se sonrojo por las mirada- tengo monos en la cara ehh.

Ino: FRETONAAAAA-grito abrazadora separándose- que te paso mira no me digas q te pusiste siliconas para poder ganarme a mi ahh. Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Sakura: si también te extrañe cerda- dijo asiendo al lado para q pasaran. Los extrañe a todos

Tsunade: nosotros también te extrañamos Sakura-dijo dándole un abrazo a su ex alumna.

Karin: y naruto-kun- dijo abraza.

Sakura: anda comprando el almuerzo-dijo pasando a las sala y sentándose todos en los muebles.

Shizune: kakashi los extraño también bueno naruto-kun mas se la pasa dicen q cuando regresarían para ceder el puesto q no aguanta ser hokage mas jijiji-dijo riéndose.

Ino: pero no me respondiste como te pusiste así no me digas q naruto tiene buena mano- dijo ya con envidia del cuerpo de su amiga.

Sakura: si tiene buena mano pero todo esto lo que ves fue a los embarazos. Dijo riéndose.

Tsunade: ya va dijiste a los embarazos o fue mi idea-dijo un poco confundida igual q las presentes.

Sakura: si tsunade-sama escucho bien ¡Kushina y Miroku-chan vengan!-de las escaleras bajaron una chica de 14 años pelirosa con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda dotada de cuerpo como era ino cuando era chunnin oji azul al lado de ella viene un niño de 4 añitos peli rubio medio largo y alborotado oji verde con una babosa de peluche parecido a katsuyu- les presento a dos de mis tesoros.

Una cosa mas yo no se muy bien de ropa para mujeres así que no se muy bien ese ámbito y que Kushina tiene los ojos de color azul intenso oscuro. Sin mas nada que agregar por ahora aquí esta la conti espero que les guste


End file.
